Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{5a + 10}{2a + 2} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a + 2$ $ 5a + 10 = \dfrac{2a + 2}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(5a + 10) = 2a + 2 $ $30a + 60 = 2a + 2$ $28a + 60 = 2$ $28a = -58$ $a = -\dfrac{58}{28}$ Simplify. $a = -\dfrac{29}{14}$